Heat
by BonesEmily1013
Summary: Booth goes to Brennan's apartment looking for support, but when he gets there she appears to be otherwise engaged. Sorry guys this one's going to be a little smutty.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I'm back. I'm not sure where I'm going with this one yet but I thought a little challenge of opposite POVs might make for interesting, if not frustrating reading. I think you might find that it's not very in character but we'll see how it goes. Enjoy!**

Booth walked up to Brennan's door. It had been the end of a long week. Their cases had been full on, and they'd just rounded off one particular case that struck a nerve with Booth deeply. He always struggled to remain objective when it involved a child; especially one that was the same age as Parker. They were always the hardest. Booth never understood the motivation behind something so malicious. Killing another human being was bad enough, but killing a child seemed the personification of evil. He titled his head back and moved it from side to side, trying to ease the knots that had accumulated over the week. He needed to unwind and somehow, like always, he had found his way to her door. He breathed in deeply and had his hand halfway up in the knocking position when he heard something coming from the recesses of her apartment.

'Mmm…that feels so good.' He heard her moan.

Booth physically drew back in shock. He hadn't expected to arrive to hear her 'entertaining' someone. He tried to think back over the past few weeks to see if he'd missed somewhere in their many conversations, where she might have mentioned a new boyfriend or lover. Not that it was any of his business, he thought to himself. But something about the idea of someone else being able to touch her like that and emit those sorts of sounds made his blood boil. The colour of his face changed to a dark crimson. 'What are you so angry about? You haven't done anything since your amnesia and she's not mentioned the baby thing again. Why wouldn't she be looking for relief from her 'biological urges', it's not like you haven't helped yourself along in the past few months thinking of her.' he said to himself quietly. 'That was different. There was only me involved!' He was getting frustrated now as he heard her moans escalate towards release. Booth had sunk down to the floor, and was leaning against her door. He must be a glutton for punishment to sit and listen to this, he thought, but he couldn't force himself to stand up and walk away. He wanted to see who this man was. At the very least, Booth could order a background check. Brennan didn't seem to have the best taste in men, despite her high IQ. Booth had run background checks on all of them…except Sully. In many ways her relationship with Sully had hurt him as much as it had hurt her. Booth knew that Sully was a good man, and considering he worked for the FBI, there was no reason to do any further checking on him. Booth had to admit that he was stumped when it came to Sully. There were no skeletons in his closet…until he decided to sail off into the sunset without his [Booth's] Bones.

'Hrmph' Said Booth out loud. How ironic. His Bones. When had she ever been his? Sure he'd rescued her more times than he'd care to remember and been her best friend for the past five years, but they'd never crossed 'that line'. Looking back on the moment when he'd told her that there were some lines that should never be crossed, he mentally kicked himself. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' he recited forcefully. She crosses every other damn line, why not this one? 'Because she respects you too much to ruin what you have now' the little voice chimed in.

Suddenly, her moans became even louder. As she released he clearly heard, 'Boooooothhhh.' His ears pricked up. Why was she calling him? Surely she didn't know he was outside the door.

'Oh Boooothhh!!!.'

She sounded like she was sobbing. Booth couldn't handle it any more. He fished violently into his pocket to remove her key, let himself in and head straight in the direction of her bedroom. He heard her breathing subside as he reached her bedroom door. He hesitated for a moment, unsure of how she might react once he opened the door to find her entangled in the bedclothes with another man. She walked in on me in the bathtub he told himself decisively. That clinched it. He took a deep breath and then strode confidently into her room. The scene before him was not what he'd expected to find.

**Well that's it for now, Brennan's POV next. Please R&R if you can. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ha ha! It seems the cliffhanger had the desired effect. Thanks for all your lovely reviews. Ok now for Brennan's POV. Let's see what she was really up to.**

**Oh and I forgot on the first chapter: These characters are not mine. I don't own them, wish I did I'd be rolling in it!**

Brennan entered her apartment feeling deflated. Her caseload had been heavy these past few weeks and she was at the end of her tether. They'd just finished a horrific case whereby a child had lost his life through the negligence of someone he should have been able to trust the most. She knew that Booth had taken it the hardest, due to the child being Parker's age. Brennan smiled despite herself as the image of father and son came into view. She felt the tension melt away just at the suggestion of Booth. She shook her head vigorously. She had to stop this. She'd spent far too many times since Booth was released from hospital, thinking of him in ways that weren't appropriate; or so she thought.

'No Brennan! You're just drained. You need to compartmentalise.' She spoke to herself quietly but firmly. She often found herself feeling this way after a tough case, the quiet of her apartment after the buzz of working with Booth; except today she was feeling particularly vulnerable.

Brennan sighed to herself softly. There wasn't much she could do about it. Booth hadn't discussed the baby thing again and she wasn't going to expose herself so openly as to bring it up on her own. She may have made vast improvements over the years towards her otherwise emotionally stunted life thanks to Booth, but she wasn't ready to go out on a limb; especially when it concerned Booth. She needed him. He was her crutch and so she'd take him whichever way she could. Surely if Booth felt the same way, he would talk to her about it…wouldn't he?

Brennan headed for her bathroom and ran her bath. She put in some of her favourite bubble bath and sunk in. Brennan felt the remaining tension release immediately. She let her mind wander as she closed her eyes…she remembered the time when she stormed into Booth's apartment after his fake funeral. She was so angry – her hands clenched of their own accord underneath the water as the emotions over took her. She remembered though how this was soon replaced with heat; the blush of her cheeks when he stood up and she looked down and saw him in all his glory; and the hot pool that gathered between her legs.

Brennan sat up suddenly in the bath, the water spilling over with violence of her movement. The blush came to her cheeks far too easily for her liking. She got out of the tub resigned to the fact that Booth wasn't going to extricate himself from her memories tonight and started to dry herself. As she reached her bed she thought about how it would feel to have Booth's hands there instead.

'Enough!' She was livid with her sub-conscious now. She slipped in between the sheets trying to revert to her calmed state that she managed to achieve for a nano-second while in the bathtub. She closed her eyes and Booth's face immediately came into view. She took a sharp intake of breath before releasing it slowly, 'Why fight it?' she thought to herself and shrugged her shoulders. It's not like Booth was ever going to get inside her mind and find out. She got herself comfortable and started to drift off. Somewhere deep within the realms of her sub-conscious Booth appeared and came towards her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her firmly. Her eyes closed automatically and the force of his kiss caused the air in her lungs to escape rapidly. His tongue sought hers quickly and she drank him in hungrily as his hands started to roam. They found their way to her hips and made teasing circles. She moaned into his mouth and pulled back, 'Mmm, that feels so good.' She said huskily before grabbing the back of Booth's head and pulling him in for another searing kiss. He started to undress her, the nightshirt she was wearing going first. Before she knew it his fingers were inside her; teasing sensations from deep within her. He started to rub her clit. The friction was unbearable. Her breaths came out in short sharp bursts, at increasing volume as she came closer to her release. Then it happened, 'Boooooothhhh.'

'Oh Boooothhh!!!.' She started to look at him. She had wanted him inside her but was overwhelmed by his ability to make her come like that. She leant towards him as if to kiss him, but before she could claim his lips a noise distracted her. She came to in a haze before she realised that it had all been a dream. She sat up and looked at her fingers realising that they were all wet and sticky, 'Well obviously.' She said to herself ironically when she realised she'd been pleasuring herself.

She heard a sharp intake of breath…but it wasn't hers. Brennan whipped her head round quickly to see a very stunned Seeley Booth staring at her with his mouth wide open. Brennan's eyes locked on his, she was frozen to the spot, how on Earth was she supposed to explain this one?

**Phew that was hard work. I'm sorry it's not a great chapter considering the wait folks. **

**Let's see what happens next when our two heroes get busy…maybe…R&R please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. They've kept me going. I'm not sure whether this story has legs, but we'll see how we go.**

'Booth! Get out!' her eyes wide with panic as she grabbed for the sheets.

'Bones I'm sorry, I just heard you calling me…and I…I.' he stuttered, unable to take his eyes off her previously naked form.

'I wasn't calling you. I was…Never mind. Get out!' She hurled a pillow at his head as he turned round it hit him square in the back of the head.

'Watch it Bones! My head's still delicate, even if it is only a pillow. You should know better than to aim at a man with his back turned.' He scolded as he turned round to face her. She immediately felt guilty but the initial anger she felt was still threatening to boil over.

'If you weren't in my room I wouldn't have thrown anything.' She argued, her voice getting louder

'If you hadn't called out I wouldn't be in your room.' Booth boomed back

'If you didn't sexually frustrate me so much I wouldn't have called out your name.' And there it was. She'd spoken before she had a chance to think about what she was admitting to; a first in the life of Temperance Brennan.

'Oh really…well…what did you just say?' The confusion was evident in his voice. He must have been hearing things he thought. Just wishful thinking surely?

'Well…I…umm.' Now it was her turn to stutter. She had to think quickly, 'I said, if you didn't frustrate me so much I wouldn't have called out your name. I was letting off steam.' She sat up straighter in the bed now, thinking she had the upper hand. Booth however had heard everything and knew that she'd amended it slightly.

'No you didn't, you said if I didn't _sexually_ frustrate you. There's a difference Bones.' Booth stepped towards her confidently and started to smile as Brennan's face fell and her hands gripped the sheets tighter. Now what? Then she had an idea.

'Well obviously there's a difference. I was clearly sexually frustrated, and as you were the last person I saw, it would be logical to assume that I'd dream about you. I'm sure if Cam or Sweets were the last people I saw, I'd have been dreaming about them.' She raised her eyebrow and tilted her head to one side as if to coerce an agreement out of him.

Booth stopped in his tracks, 'Bones that's just gross. I don't even want to entertain the idea of you and the kid gettin' it on.' Booth recoiled but he hadn't totally been put off. Brennan however was confused. She frowned and said, 'Get what on?'

Booth couldn't help but smile, 'It's an expression Bones. It means…' He paused. Even though he'd had every intention of having his wicked way with her once she'd admitted she'd been dreaming about him, he was still uncomfortable with talking about sex directly. His difficulty made it clear to Brennan what he was getting at, 'Oh you mean me and Sweets having sexual intercourse.' She stated matter-of-factly. Booth screwed up his face, 'Bones, please would you stop with that. I don't want to think about it.' His body language was oozing tension. He hated to think of any man touching her intimately; especially Lance Sweets.

'What's the problem Booth? It's not that illogical. People fall in love with their psychiatrist everyday.' She smirked at him teasingly, aware that Booth was struggling to maintain his decorum. Booth took a deep breath but the words were out before he had a chance to think about what he was saying, 'No they don't Bones.' He hung his head as if defeated. 'Even if they did it wouldn't be someone as 'logical' as you.' Booth raised his hands to do the air quotes and he spat out the last bit. Brennan was taken aback at the venom in his statement.

'Booth I was joking. What's wrong?' She frowned at him but her concern was evident. He'd never spoken to her like that before. Sure, they'd had their fair share of disagreements that tended to get a little heated at times, but nothing was ever said maliciously.

'Nothing Bones… I'm sorry for disturbing your evening. I'll see you Monday.' Booth turned on his heels, his head hung low. The pressure of the past few weeks and the seemingly impossible notion of him and Brennan ever having anything between them had become too much.

'Booth wait!' She called after him grabbing bits of the sheet as she got up trying to preserve what remained of her modesty.

'Forget it Bones. I'll see you at work. Enjoy your weekend.' With that he closed the apartment door, which he'd left open in his rush to see if she was alright. Booth smirked ironically to himself. Yeah she was alright, he wasn't so sure about himself though.

Brennan stood in the middle of her apartment wrapped in a bed sheet, completely stunned. She had only been in jest when she mentioned her and Sweets having intercourse. Surely, that wouldn't be enough to make him storm out? Brennan's eyes stared to water, but she stopped herself before they fell. She'd never cried over a man before, especially one that she'd never had anything physical with. The memory of the dream came back to her and a blush started to creep into her cheeks. This is ridiculous she thought to herself. The nagging feeling that she may have over stepped the mark wouldn't leave her though. Brennan walked over to her phone and dialled automatically, it was picked up quickly,

'Angela?'

**I know I'm so mean. I hope you enjoyed it regardless. **

**Please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh guys sorry again about the wait. This story isn't flowing easily for me. Annoyingly enough I also had a good dream about an one shot. I remember telling myself not to forget it, and guess what?! Ah well, it might come back you never know. Here's instalment No 4**

'Angela?'

'Hi Sweetie, what's up.' Angela's ever present upbeat tone came ringing through Brennan's earpiece.

'I…I need your advise. I've said something to upset Booth and I can't imagine what that would be and he's just stormed out of here.' Brennan was unsure of where to go with this. She wasn't sure how much she wanted to reveal to Angela, she might get the wrong idea.

'Oooh you had Booth over tonight?' Angela asked excitedly. Focus Angela! She though to herself. Brennan needs advise.

'…Not exactly. He let himself in while I was…sleeping and when I came round I wasn't suitably dressed, I said something and he got upset for seemingly no apparent reason.' Brennan spoke slowly, careful not to give away too many details, unfortunately for her, Angela knew her far to well.

'Brennan, you really need to get better at lying.' Angela smiled knowingly as she spoke. She could always tell when Brennan was lying, even over the phone, she just wasn't built for it.

'Ok so I was having a sexual dream and when I woke up I found I'd been pleasuring myself. Booth walked in and I wasn't wearing anything so I got angry.' She said the first part very quickly, hoping that Angela wouldn't understand what she just said. The rest of the sentence was said deliberately; as if she were delivering a hypothesis. Unfortunately, that's not what Angela picked up on first.

'Back up Bren, why did Booth let himself in, and who were you dreaming about?' Angela gesticulate as she spoke so as to get the events straight in her own head because Brennan certainly wasn't helping her.

'……'

'Bren??' she coaxed loudly. She had a pretty good idea who, but wasn't about to let Brennan off the hook.

'Booth…Booth came in because I must have made noises in my sleep. He claimed I was calling him.' She admitted grudgingly. Angela gasped and started to laugh at the irony.

'Angela, I don't understand what you're getting so animated about. It's because Booth was the last person I saw. It's like I told Booth, if Cam or Sweets were one of the last people I saw then I probably would have been dreaming about them.' Brennan explained bluntly.

'You didn't tell Booth that did you?' Her laughing stopped abruptly and turned to incredulousness.

'That's what I just said. Come on Angela I need you to pay attention.' Brennan had taken on an uncharacteristically begging tone. She just didn't know what to make of Booth's behaviour and so far all Angela seemed to be doing was getting animated about the fact she'd had a sexual dream about Booth. Who was she kidding? She frequently had dreams about Booth, so much so that it had now started to worry her to the extent that she had thought about asking Booth to do something about it. Angela broke her reverie.

'Sweetie, I'm not surprised he walked out, you put indecent images in his head that weren't about you and him.' She said as if it was obvious. Her voice had risen several decibels now and was going into super squeaky.

'But Angela I was only joking. I was teasing him about people falling in love with their psychiatrists everyday. Then he got this stoney look on his face and then he told me I was too logical to do something like that.' Brennan was shrugging as she spoke. She just didn't understand Booth's behaviour. Why would he get so upset over something like that? He was always joking with her, and she never walked away…although he kept the topics away from the bedroom, she thought.

'Ah. I think I might be starting to understand this.' Angela nodded her head in understanding as it became straight in her head.

'Perfect. What do I need to tell Booth?' Brennan said positively.

'It's simple. You have to tell him you love him.' Angela deadpanned

'What?! Come on Angela, not this again.' Brennan rolled her eyes and reverted to the begging tone. She was not in the mood for this now. How many times did she have to say that she and Booth were 'just partners'.

'Yeah right!' piped up her conscience. 'Just partners' don't have intimate dreams about each other.

'I'm serious sweetie. It sounds to me like Booth is starting to succumb to the fact that you're never going to be anything more than 'just partners' because you won't let yourself believe in something like love because you can't explain it scientifically.' Angela huffed. She wondered how many more times she and Brennan would have to revisit this topic before either of them decided to find someone else. Their partnership would be in ruins.

'But we are just partners. I can also scientifically explain the hormones that are secreted that incur the feeling of being in love.' The silence on the other end of the line told Brennan that Angela was not amused with that answer. 'And even if there was a possibility of there being something more, he doesn't want me that way. Not once has he brought up letting me use his sperm.'

'Bren, has it ever occurred to you that Booth might want to be more involved than that? That giving you his sperm isn't enough.' Angela was tiring and her voice became soft and quiet. She wasn't sure whether she was going to be able to convince Brennan any more successfully than she'd tried to in the past.

'He said that before he had his surgery, that he wanted to be involved. He hasn't done a thing about it since Ang. It was the result of his brain tumour, it must have been.' Brennan felt the nostalgia wash over her as she recalled the conversation. Things were much simpler before the operations; well they felt simpler, she thought. The last part was said forcefully more to herself than to Angela. There was no point getting wrapped up in the romantic notion of Booth playing Daddy to her Mummy. He didn't want to have a child with her anyway, as she'd been telling Angela, he hadn't brought it up.

'Bren I think that this has been festering since he recovered his memory. This time you may have pushed him too far and you need to find Booth and apologise.' She said matter-of-factly.

'Why? I was joking, and even if he hadn't realised it, I told him I was. He didn't want to listen.' Brennan felt a physical ache as she said the last part. Booth had never not wanted to listen before.

Angela sighed and took a deep breath before replying. She knew she'd have to say this slowly and firmly for it to penetrate Brennan's scientific walls.

'Bren look, I know that you think that apologising is a sign of weakness but you need to go round there and confront him, otherwise there might not be a tomorrow for your partnership.' Angela spoke sternly. She was desperate to bring home to Brennan just how serious this was.

Brennan sat there mulling it over. She knew that Angela had a tendency to over-react when it came to her and Booth but something told her that this wasn't an exaggeration.

'Ok. Thanks Angela.' Brennan smiled down the phone. No matter how much Angela insisted on the connection between her and Booth, she was still the best friend Brennan had ever had.

Angela sighed contentedly on the other end, thankful that this time she might have hit a nerve.

'Your welcome sweetie. See you on Monday.' She said cheerily.

Brennan disconnected and decided that getting dressed was probably a good idea, if Booth's flabbergast expression was anything to go by when he first walked into her bedroom, she could imagine that if she showed up at his door like that, he might pass out altogether. That brought an evil grin to Brennan's face. She might be going round there to apologise, but she was determined that Booth was going to explain why it upset him so much. She chose her wardrobe carefully – Booth was in for a shock.

**Well, well, Brennan has a naughty side. I'm thinking maybe to try and wrap this one up next chapter. Not much is happening and the ideas aren't coming as easily as I'd like. Hope you enjoyed it anyway, R&R if possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

Booth was slumped on his sofa. He was sulking badly. The three bottles of beer in an hour could attest to that. How could this happen? He knew he'd hurt Bones, he hadn't meant to say anything but the words had come out before he'd engaged his brain. Then, out of pride he just kept going and got out of there before he did something else he'd have regretted.

'I'm an asshole.' He said to himself. 'I put the line there and now, unlike any other boundary I've ever set, she's respecting it.'

'Well what did you expect Seeley? For her to just come willingly into your arms…after her past?'

'No, but then she's never going to come near me now after what I said.'

'You need to call her. Apologise.'

This dialogue between him and his conscience continued for some time until Booth shook his head and decided to get it over with. If she wanted to kick his butt then so be it. He didn't want this to come between them and affect their partnership, but he wasn't ready to explain to her what he meant by it either. 'Come on Seel, pick up the phone!'

Booth took a deep breath and pressed 1 on his speed dial. He waited for her to pick up and was disappointed to find that her machine kicked in. So she didn't want to talk to him?

'…Please leave a message after the beep.'

'Umm, Bones I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have walked out. Look I know you're mad at me but please pick up the phone. I just want to apologise…for everything…Well I guess you're not there or you're really pissed. Please call me soon.' With that Booth hung up dejectedly, his head hanging low. As he returned the phone to its cradle he heard a soft knock on his door. Glancing at his watch Booth smiled to himself realising that it could only be one person knocking on his door at this hour.

Booth leaned against the door as he opened it, Charm Smile at the ready, 'Hey Bones..look I'm sorry about…' he didn't get to finish his sentence. He stood agog looking at his partner that seemed to be clothed in nothing but her coat. Her make up was heavier too, did I just step into some parallel universe, he thought to himself? Hmm must be the alcohol.

'Bones! What are you doing?'

'I'm standing outside your door Booth, what does it look like?!' she said forcefully.

'It looks like your wearing your coat…and nothing else.' His mouth had gone dry. Oh boy how was he going to get through his apology now? She was teasing him…she must be.

'Don't be ridiculous Booth, of course I'm wearing something else, but I'm not going to give the entire neighbourhood a cabaret. Can I come in, please?'

Booth laughed despite himself, 'It's show Bones.' Said Booth still giggling at her faux pas.

'That's what I said. A cabaret is a kind of show is it not? Booth please would you let me in?' She was pleading now. This plan had seemed like a good idea at the time but she was slowly losing her nerve.

'Of course Bones.' Booth looked at her hungrily, following her as she walked passed him. Whatever she had on underneath that coat was clearly something she didn't want anyone else to see. Booth felt a twitch in his groin at the thought of Temperance Brennan doing anything for his eyes only. 'Down boy!' he scolded himself quietly.

'So Bones. What's up?' Booth shrugged casually.

'What's up? Booth you stormed out of _my_ apartment remember?' Her eyebrows raised in accusation.

'Yeah about that, I'm sorry. I over-reacted. I just didn't want to imagine you and Sweets doing the naked pretzel.'

'Ok two things, pretzels don't wear clothes Booth, and secondly, what do pretzels have to do with sexual intercourse with Sweets.' She looked so innocently at him that Booth couldn't help but burst out laughing. Brennan was getting frustrated now. She'd come here with the mind to get to the bottom of Booth's problem and possibly solve her biological urges problem, and Booth was laughing at her. She started walking towards the door.

'Booth, you said you were sorry for earlier, but all you've proceeded to do is laugh at me since I walked through that door.' She made a beeline for the door but Booth's reflexes were quicker despite the alcohol.

'Whoa there Bones where are you going?' He asked at his arm snaked around her waist.

'I'm going home. This was a mistake. Shall we just draw a line under this whole incident and we'll go back to work as normal on Monday.' She tried to turn away but Booth held on. Her breathing became shallow as she realised how close Booth was to her face.

'See that's my problem Bones. I don't want lines anymore.' He was invading her personal space even more. She could feel his alcohol-tinged breath on her face. Her breathing was accelerating further and her eyes widened as she realised that Booth wasn't going to stop moving towards her mouth.

'Booth…we shouldn't' It was barely above a whisper but Booth wasn't listening anyway. He'd waited too long for this moment and the beers had given his bravado a boost…among other things. His lips touched hers softly at first, his arms encircling her waist, his grip increasing. Booth closed his eyes and braced himself for the slap that was bound to follow. It didn't come. Brennan had gasped just before Booth's lips touched hers but found herself unable to move once the connection had been made. It was like fireworks were going off in her head, and it only took her a moment for her to respond. She closed her eyes and pushed back against Booth's lips to increase the pressure. Brennan's arms worked their way up his forearms, to his shoulders and settled around his neck. She pulled him closer still. Booth suddenly became aware that she was starting to take control and he hadn't responded in kind. He smiled against her mouth and decided to push the boundaries a little further. His tongue came out to tease her lips but she'd anticipated him, as always, he thought wryly. Her mouth opened beneath his and his tongue met hers in the middle battling for dominance. Both moaned at the contact and their grip tightened on each other. Booth felt light headed. Only an hour ago he'd sworn that she'd be mad at him for walking out and now here he was kissing her. Reality caught up like a tonne of bricks and Booth pulled back suddenly, as if he'd just been stung. Brennan did a double take as she pulled back. She saw the fear and something else she couldn't quite place in his eyes. Was that guilt? She asked herself and frowned at him.

'Booth what's wrong?' she asked calmly

'Bones, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. One too many beers I guess.' He tried to laugh it off. But the look in her eyes told him that his last comment had hurt, badly.

'Booth, how many times are we going to go through this? You just said you didn't want anymore lines. You kiss me and now you've decided it was a mistake. What do you want from me Booth?' The tears were brimming now and she was extremely vulnerable but she'd had enough of the dance as much Booth. She wasn't leaving here until they'd decided on a way forward.

'You kissed me back! I should be asking what do you want from me?!' He said incredulously

'Yes I kissed you back! What did you expect me to do Booth?' Her voice was raising now the anger seeping through every pore.

'What you always do. Push me away. Tell me that you don't want to ruin our partnership.' Booth's hand clamped over his mouth. He'd done it again. He'd let his raw emotions get the better of him and he'd voiced them before thinking about how much they would hurt her. Brennan was crying now. Booth couldn't stand to watch her inner turmoil play out over her face. He walked towards her and enveloped her in a bear hug. She tried to fight him but Booth made a split second decision to end this issue once and for all.

'Bones come on, don't fight me.' He held on tighter as she tried to escape from his grip. 'I can't seem to control what I say to you anymore so we might as well get this over with before I hurt you anymore.' Booth pulled back and forced her head up to look at him. His thumbs wiped away the last remnants of the tears staining in her face. 'Look, has it ever occurred to you that I might want more than just a quick fuck just to settle one of your biological urges? If I wanted that we could have settled it years ago in the Tahoe.' Brennan couldn't help but smile at that. The idea had merit, but she quickly re-focused. She had a feeling Booth was going to drop a bombshell. 'Bones…Temperance…' Booth stared slowly. He knew he had her attention when he called her by her first name. 'I have feelings for you beyond our partnership.' He paused. He wasn't sure how far he should go with this. He took a deep breath and decided that the truth was the only thing that was going to fix this. He looked her straight in the eye, 'I love you.' She gasped 'I know that that probably freaks you out but it's time that we stopped doing this dance.' Booth looked deflated. He knew that he didn't stand a chance of her returning his feelings.

Brennan was shocked. Nobody had said that to her and meant it, except her family. She was scared, but she also had admitted it to herself and made peace with the realisation that she loved him too. She just didn't know how to act on it. 'Booth..' she started slowly but Booth interrupted. 'Look Bones, I have no expectation that you return my feelings but..'

'Booth stop being such an alpha male and let me finish!' Brennan said with a hint of irony. Then she took a deep breath, 'I love you too.'

'Bones you don't have to make me feel better…what did you just say?' Booth's mouth hung open. Brennan smiled shyly and looked at him again, 'I love you too. I know I'm emotionally stunted Booth but I'm not completely without feeling. I may not understand everything about love but there's no one I'd rather teach me than you.'

Booth shook his head in disbelief. Any minute now he expected to wake up from this dream. He was delirious, there was no other explanation. He realised he hadn't answered her and she was looking at him expectantly. Instead of speaking he walked over to her and claimed her lips confidently. If she wanted to be shown how it was done, Seeley Booth was going to oblige. 'Mmm Booth, show me how to break the laws of physics.' Brennan mumbled against his lips. He smiled and sort her tongue once again. The duelling carried on for a considerable time before Booth decided that the bedroom was the best place for what was about to happen. Slowly he manoeuvred her towards his bedroom door but his sensibilities got the better of him, 'Are you sure about this Temperance. Once we get in there it's going to be impossible for me to stop.' Booth was breathing heavily now and praying that she hadn't changed her mind in the two nano-seconds it had taken him to get her to his bedroom door. Brennan's answer was a smile and a tug on his lapels as she forced him inside his own bedroom. Booth kicked the door of his bedroom closed just before he and Brennan landed roughly on his bed. Booth finally felt confident enough to remove her coat. He had been right; she hadn't been wearing anything underneath. He smiled wickedly at her and cocked his eyebrow in a questioning tone. Brennan smiled and said, 'Well I was in a rush to get over here and I figured if I'd really upset you I could always flash you instead.' Brennan looked at him almost as if to ask whether that was an acceptable answer. Booth stared at her in disbelief, 'You've been spending too much time with Angela.' She started laughing but Booth cut her off with a searing kiss.

This time when she called out, there was no question as to who she was entertaining as her call was quickly followed by 'Bonnneesssss.'

**Mwah haha. That is the end folks I'm afraid. I apologise to you all for the appalling story writing and complete lack of characterisation. I think I maybe should have stopped earlier. I also apologise for the lack of sexual content. I know I implied it but I kinda strung you along to think that you were going to get some detailed action but I chickened out. I kept blushing every time I tried to write it. Maybe for my next fic. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and kept me going. Also thank you to those that offered to collaborate to help make this story longer, but I couldn't bear to drag you down with me. Thanks again!**


End file.
